


Kinky Stanley

by vince_is_the_king



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Smut, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vince_is_the_king/pseuds/vince_is_the_king
Summary: Stan is aroused by Bill's stutter and goes savage





	Kinky Stanley

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my first fanfic. Also I'm a 15 yr old french guy so sorry if there is any mistakes of grammar. it's also a pretty short story.

Stan Uris and Bill Denbrough were dating for 2 weeks, Bill was notorious (infamous, maybe) for his severe stutter, it made him a perfect target for bullies, but Stan loved his stutter. It turned him on, got him horny, when Bill got nervous or upset, his stutter got worse. So sometimes, Stan "accidentally" spills his drink on Bill's pants, or said something embarassing about Bill to their friends, and pretended not to notice. He felt a bit guilty about it, he was selfish, he was greedy, he likes this, he knows i'm only joking, he kept telling himself that. Bill knew that his stutter was a massive turn on for his boyfriend, but he pretended not to know.  
One day, when they were alone in Bill's bedroom, they were lying on the bed, "Y-y-y-you want to k-k-kiss?" Bill asked, "Now I do." answered Stan, a wide grin on his beautiful face and a big bulge in his shorts. Stan put his lips on Bill's, Stan was serious and boring most of the time, but in bed, he was dominant, he was the alpha male. He didn't even let Bill breathe, he just kissed.  
Now, Bill's stutter was 10 times worse than usual, probably worse than it ever was, nearly all the words were stammered. "S-s-s-s-s-stan, you're r-r-r-r-r-r-r-really h-h-h-h-horny to-to-to-tonight!", after those words, Stan turned feral. he jumped on Bill, biting and sucking on his face, apparently, his goal was to leave the biggest hickey ever on Bill's neck, Stan was ravenous, it was going way too fast for Bill, it made him uncomfortable, "S-s-s-s-s-stan, c-c-c-calm down, p-p-p-p-please, you're g-g-g-g-going too f-f-fast!" But Bill didn't understand that was just making Stan more excited, Stan grabbed Bill's hips, and sucked on his neck even more than before.  
Bill screamed "S-STOP!" and pushed Stan away. Stan yelped and had a weird look on his face, as if he was just snapped out of a day dream. "I'm so sorry, I got carried away!" Stan said, "Yeah, I n-noticed t-t-that." said Bill, oh that stutter! Stan was horny again, but he managed to control himself. "What g-g-g-got into y-y-you anyway?!" Bill knew, but he played dumb, he didn't even know why he did. "it's you're stutter, it drives me nuts, anytime I hear it, I want to ravage you." said stan with an ashamed look on his face. "You did r-r-r-ravage me-me." Bill said, with a smug smile on his face. ge had his eyes locked on Stan's very obvious erection, and on Stan's failed attempt to hide it.   
"D-don't worry, c-c-come on, let's go s-s-s-see the others..." said Bill, Stan could'nt even talk anymore, he was really struggling to keep himself from throwing his boyfriend on the bed and cumming on his face. He just nodded, and on that note, they headed to the barrens, where they're friends most likely were.


End file.
